


We Who Walk The Night

by mass_effort



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_effort/pseuds/mass_effort
Summary: Sellia Lavellan and Commander Cullen meet for an evening walk around the lake. It’s a chance for them to get to know each other, and an opportunity for awkward flirting to ensue.For @slothssassin on tumblr :)





	We Who Walk The Night

“Lady Lavellan, I’m glad you could come.”

Cullen approached Sellia with all the formality of a true Commander – a straight back, his head held high, and a voice that rang clear. They had arranged to meet this evening outside the entrance to Haven, and it was a perfect night for it. The cool breeze caused the trees to dance gently, and the light of the setting sun filtered through their branches in little ribbons. Sellia didn’t mind the cold so much, for she was wrapped in fur-lined leathers and a fur cloak that kept her quite toasty warm. A little wind would not deter her from this evening anyway, it was something she had been looking forward to – a chance to get to know the Commander in a less informal setting. Until now, all the time they had spent together consisted of them both being hunched over the war table in discussion of Inquisition matters. He seemed friendly enough and, although he was a Templar, she had to admit that the man intrigued her. Templars could be…discourteous towards mages, to say the least. However, Commander Cullen had only treated her with respect.

“Shall we walk?” Sellia said, making a vague gesture in the direction of the lake. Cullen replied with a wordless nod, and a silence fell over them as they walked – one which neither of them seemed to know how to navigate. The awkwardness lasted for a good moment, until Cullen cleared his throat with a polite cough and spoke.

“I hoped this meeting would provide an opportunity for us to talk about something other than politics and battle strategies. Though, now I must admit I find myself at a loss for words.” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck, “It seems I am not apt at small talk.”

“We could start with something simple?”

“A perfect suggestion.”

Sellia paused, attempting to think of a question that was not too personal, but not too customary.

“Didn’t you mention that you left to start your Templar training when you were very young?”

“Indeed I did, I was thirteen when I first went to the Circle.” That was incredibly young, thought Sellia.

“Surely you must have missed something from home once you left? Something special?”

“A very good question. Your conversation skills already far exceed my own.” Cullen’s face brightened with a grin, and he laughed heartily. The sound filled Sellia with warmth, like the feeling someone might get after taking a sip of Antivan whiskey. His smile soon faded however, and he looked onto the lake with furrowed brows before answering her question.

“I seem to recall missing my tree-fort the most.”

It made Sellia laugh, how adorable! Though she quickly ceased when the laughter was not returned. No elaboration on the ‘tree-fort’ was offered, for Cullen seemed to be lost in thought. Sellia regarded his frame - the pale moonlight and dark shadows sculpted his face, making the angles of his cheekbones more chiseled and sharp. But his eyes were soft; a feathery brown. She too became lost in contemplation, which was unfortunate when Cullen emerged from his own daydream and caught her staring. _By the dread wolf, please stop my cheeks from blushing._ Though, it seemed to be Cullen’s cheeks that had turned more crimson.

“I- err- It’s a little embarrassing. The story of my tree-fort, I mean.” He scratched the back of his neck again, clearly embarrassed but too deep into the conversation to stop now. “There was a tree that I used to climb, it seemed so high when I was a young boy. I used to spend many happy hours there, pretending I was the lord of a huge fort and my foes were at the bottom. Foolish, really.”

“Not at all, children have wild imaginations. It’s a shame we lose that when we grow older.”

“Mmm, I suppose it is. I went back to that tree, what? Around ten years ago now. It is not as tall as I remember it. I’m afraid to say that it would not shield the Inquisition against a horde of demons.”

Sellia chuckled, “That is truly a tragedy.”

“Truly.”

They stopped to find that they had wondered to the bank of the frozen lake. It was a beautiful sight; the great, swollen moon was buoyant in the navy-blue sky that embraced her like a velvet blanket. She cast her distorted image on the ice of the lake, but it was still just as enchanting as the real thing. Though, Sellia had to admit that the cold was now beginning to breach her thick furs, but it wasn’t too unpleasant. No air was quite as fresh as that of the Frostbacks – not even in the woods where her Clan lived. She would miss this, if ever she went back. Her eyes passed over the horizon, taking in the night-time serenity. Eventually they rested on Cullen, who appeared to be observing her the entire time. It didn’t make her uncomfortable, but curious.

“Is...everything alright?” She asked.

“Oh! I am sorry” He averted his gaze. The poor man looked abashed. “Your eyes- ”

“My eyes?”

“Yes! They’re- well, they’re amber.”

“Well, yes. I suppose they are.” The remark was strange, and Sellia didn’t quite know how to reply. Did he not like the colour?

“I apologise, I’ve caused you offense,” he said, and turned to her with an earnest expression. “They’re very beautiful, like sunflowers. I’ve never noticed before, well I have- I just- Oh, Makers Breath!”

This stuttering, blushing man was not one that Sellia recognised in the Commander; he who stood with such confidence in front of his troops, who charged forward with his sword and no fear. This man was like a cub who remained hidden within a bear.

“Thank you.” Was all that Sellia replied, placing a hand on his arm. And she meant it.

 

*****

 

Before long, they had again found themselves descending into a comfortable silence. The cold was bracing now, and she thought she ought to mention that they should be getting back. However, Cullen had already turned to her with an inquisitive frown.

“I’m afraid I didn’t ask. Is there anything special you miss from your own home?”

The subject had not crossed her mind since she joined the Inquisition. So much had happened, and there hadn’t really been any time for reminiscing. Sellia considered the subject for a moment.

“I miss my family of course. Though I do like the privacy here, there weren’t many opportunities to get time to myself in the Clan.” She pondered on the thought. “I think I’ll work on finding a hobby while I’m here. Sewing, or something similar.”

“A worthy task. I would help, if you like.”

“I would, yes.” For an intimate moment their eyes were fixed to each other. That is, until the Commander politely offered out his arm. “Now allow me to escort you back, Lady Lavellan. It’s getting deathly cold.”

“I shouldn’t think we’ll die from the cold with all the furs we have on, but yes, thank you.” She chuckled, linking her arm with his. “But by the Dread Wolf, please no more ‘Lady Lavellan’. Call me Sellia.”

“It is safely Sellia.”


End file.
